Your Birthday Present
by ShiNe9519
Summary: Happy Birthday, Lee Hyuk Jae. Hadiah ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Han x Hyuk pairing -again- Just RnR please?


_I know.. para anggota Super Junior adalah milik orang tua mereka. Tetapi.. Super Junior akan selamanya berada dihati para ELF. Dan izinkan saya untuk berimajinasi bahwa mana Super Junior milik saya, di fanfic ini.. hiks hiks.. *ambil tissue* *buang ingus* (R : Authornya gila.. *baca mantra*)_

_Karena banyaknya permintaan untuk membuat sekuel dari "Speak with You". Dan kebetulan sekali sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya namjachinguku **read : Lee Hyuk Jae ***dikejar ama Jewels*, dan saya juga sudah menyiapkan naskah disamping saya. (R : Udah, thor! Loe ceramahnya kelamaan! Ini belon 17 Agustus!)_

_Oke.. oke.. fine.. kita mulai.. before that.. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EUNHYUK CHAGIYA! *capslock jebol* *tinta tumpah* *dihajar jewels –lagi-* **And this, my present for you.. :* -lari aja-_

* * *

><p><em>TITLE : BIRTHDAY PRESENT(Terinspirasi dari <span>Suju Full House<span> episode 10)_

_Rating : *mikir lama* Amh.. masih **T** kok! Suer! Jujur! *plak*_

_Pairing : Hangeng x Eunhyuk (again)_

* * *

><p><strong>June month<strong>

~ Hankyung POV

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun dari Chullie-hyung. Seingatku, apabila ada yang berulang tahun.. hadiah paling spesial adalah membuat sup rumput laut untuk memanjangkan umurnya, bahasa lain mungkin sehat selalu. Untung aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, tinggal memasak saja.

"Hankyung-oppa? What are you bring?" Eva menanyaiku saat aku masuk keruang tengah. Terlihat dia sedang duduk dengan Anya. Dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya mendekatiku. "What is this?"

Anya langsung ikut bangkit dan melihat isi box yang aku bawa. " Aaa.. rumput.. laut?"

Aku mengangguk, "Heechul birthday.. you wanna help me?"

Mereka mengangguk dan langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil alat-alat masak.

"Ya.. ada apa ini, hyung?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, senyumku mengembang. Ternyata yang barusan saja berbicara adalah My Hyukkie, dia berdiri sambil memegang boneka monyet yang aku berikan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masih mimpi.. sekarang aku sudah benar-benar memilikinya, ya.. walau belum seutuhnya. Terkadang aku berharap ia mau.. me.. _(__**A**__ : STOOPPP! Jangan, oppa! Aku enggak mau menulis fanfic yadong. Belum siap! __**H**__ : Ya! Ya! Kan loe yang nulis ni fanfic, kok protes gue! __**A**__ : oh iya.. *minum obat*)_

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku menghapus semua bayangan kejadian 'itu'. "Amh.. hari inikan ulang tahunnya Chullie-hyung. Aku ingin membuatkan sup rumput laut spesial untuknya. Mau ikut membantu, chagi?" kusinggungkan senyum kecilku padanya.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah, "Ani.. aku mau kembali ke kamar saja.."

Dia langsung meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha membaca suasana, sumpah! Demi dewa siwa! *lhoh!* kenapa aku jadi yang tak mengerti keadaan ini? Aku langsung meletakan kardus dan mengejarnya, "Chagiya, tunggu.." aku menghentikan langkahnya. "Gwaenchanayo, chagiya?"

My Hyukkie hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan tak memandang wajahku. Aku langsung menggeleng, "Ani.. pasti ada yang salahkan? Kau marah, chagi?"

Dia malah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Hyukkie-chagi.. sadarkah kau kalau kau melakukan itu, kau memancing iblis yadong dalam diriku. Apa kau memang ingin aku makan 'lagi'(?)?

~Hankyung POV End

.

.

Sesungguhnya.. kedua namja yang sedang berdiam diri dan saling memandang itu diperhatikan dari jauh oleh kedua yeoja. Tentu saja oleh Eva dan Anya.

"Whats wrong with them? Why they just silent?" tanya Anya sambil menunjuk kedua namja itu menggunakan spatula.

Eva menggeleng kecil, "I dont know, but.. I think they have some problems. Maybe jealous.." jawabnya asal dan enteng.

"JEALOUS!" pekik Anya. "They're namja, onni!"

Eva langsung membungkam mulut Anya dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding kamar. Hangeng sudah memperhatikan mereka semenjak tadi memang sudah tak peduli. Dia masih melihat Hyukkie-nya belum mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau marah karena aku membuatkan sup rumput laut spesial untuk Heechul-hyung'kan?" tanya Hangeng memegang bahu namjachingunya.

"Sepantasnya bukan? Bahkan saat ulang tahunku, Hyung sama sekali tak memberikan aku hal yang spesial. Kenapa memberikan Heechul-hyung sup rumput laut spesial? Kau hanya memberikan ini padaku," Eunhyuk menunjukkan boneka monyet yang memegang tulisan 'I Love You'.

Hangeng menunjukan wajah sedihnya, "Kau sama sekali tak mengingat apa yang ku berikan padamu pada hari ulang tahunmu, chagi? Aku benar-benar sedih.."

Eunhyuk yang mengiba mencoba mengingat hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh namjachingunya ini. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, meletakan tangan didagu, matanya menatap ke atas, bibir dimiringkan *coba loe peragain*, "Hyung.. aku berani bersungguh-sungguh. Bukan mau mengecewakanmu, tapi.. aku sama sekali tak ingat hadiah apa yang kau berikan saat ulang tahunku.."

Dengan cepat Hangeng menggendong Eunhyuknya dengan gaya bridal style, "Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kau kubuat ingat hadiah apa yang aku berikan padamu saat kau ulang tahun, chagiya?" Hangeng langsung membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Heechul lalu mengunci. Beruntung, Heechul sedang ada acara diluar hingga esok hari.

"Hey, onni.. what are they doing?" tanya Anya dengan polosnya.

"I dont.." belum sempat Eva menjawab penuh pertanyaan dari Anya...

"Hyu.. ng.. ahnn.." desahan muncul dari kamar yang baru saja dimasuki 2 namja tadi.

Eva langsung menarik tangan Anya, "Lets walking in park.."

Anya hanya mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan Eva? Dia pasti sudah membaca situasi ini.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe.. readers beruntung yak.. saya menulis yadongnya Cuma itu, saya fikir tangan saya akan ternodai oleh adegan-adegan dewasa. Maafkan saya, Author yang belum siap dinodai yadong. <em>

_Tapi.. wait, pasti ada yang penasaran, ato malah enggak. Terserahlah, ini nih hadiah yang diberikan Hangeng waktu Eunhyuk ulang tahun. Cek ke dot.._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**April Month**

"Sudahlah, hyung.. kami tahu, kau sangat menginginkannya," ujar magnae yang mulai memanasi telinga suci pria cina itu dengan membisikan 'this and that'.

Kangin mengangguk, "Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau dia membutuhkan sentuhanmu, hyung.. sudah berikan saja hadiahmu untuknya sekarang.."

Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya takut dia tak bisa menerimaku. Aku takut dia membenciku.."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya, "Begini saja.. kau pakai ini.." dia mengambil botol kecil yang berisi cairan. "Ini obat tidur yang sudah dicampur obat perangsang, berikan saja padanya. Dia pasti antara sadar dan tak sadar mengharapkan sentuhan bukan?"

_Demi Squidward yang hidungnya gedhe! Demi Aang yang kepalanya botak! Demi powe ranger yang musuhnya gak abis-abis! Demi Siwon yang beriman tebal! *yang terakhir abaikan ya?* **Kenapa** **Angel Without Wings Super Junior ****berubah **** menjadi ****IBLIS****!**_

"Chagi.. ke.. kenapa kau punya itu?" tanya Kangin syock.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Bukankah ini milikmu, Kanginnieee?" dia memberikan botol itu untuk Hangeng, "Gunakan saja, ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu.." *author pingsan liat sikap Leeteuk yang berubah*

"Go.. gomawo, hyung," ucap Hangeng sambil menatap nanar botol itu. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan!"

Hangeng langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil susu strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, aku haus!" teriak seorang namja monyet *plak* namja gummy smile menuju dapur. Dia melihat ada botol yang nangkring tanpa pemilik. "Wah, lumayan nih.." dia membukanya dan meminum habis isinya. Mungkin dia fikir itu K********n*, nambah-nambah tenaga gitu. *Hyukkie! Sejak kapan kamu mau jadi Ade Ray!*

Hangeng membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencari botol nista itu, "Lho?"

"Eh.. Hangeng-hyung.. Amh.. itu.. milikmu? Mian.. aku.. ah.. aku.." BRUK.. Eunhyuk jatuh pingsan didepan meja makan.

Dengan wajah pabbonya, Hangeng masih tak mengerti ada apa ini, "Pabbo! Ini kesempatannya!" Dia langsung menggendong Eunhyuk memasukki kamar HaeHyuk yang sudah diperbolehkan oleh Donghae. "Happy Birthday, chagiya Lee Hyuk Jae," ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi namja yang pingsan itu.

Setelah itu, desahan muncul dari kamar itu.

"Aku harap Hyukkie tak apa besok pagi," ucap Sungmin sedih.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sedih juga, "Me too.."

* * *

><p><strong>Really Something.. maksudnya Really END<strong>

_Thanks atas kunjungan reader pada fanfic ini, mohon berkenan menekan icon reviewsnya untuk meninggalkan pesan dan kesan._

* * *

><p><em>Ah ne.. gamshamnida buat <strong>YunieNie, Arit219, cloudcindy,ika zordick , anon, Takyun, <strong>and** Kamiyama Kaoru**. Gamshamnida atas reviewsnya, ne.. ^^ sering-sering aja mampir, jengg.. *banci kumat*_

_For **ika zordick** .. aku masih nyari fact atau video yang mengambarkan situasi Kyubum dan Kihae.. jadi mohon sabar ya. Gamshamnida!_

_SEE YA!_


End file.
